bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukifellth
Rukifellth is the main antagonist of Bomberman 64: The Second Attack. Background Rukifellth is a space pirate, and Lilith's partner, however when they were searching Planet Kaos for treasure, Rukifellth found the Celestial Stone, and was possessed by Sthertoth, the demon who was sealed inside it, when he touched it. Throughout the game, Rukifellth is possessed by Sthertoth and brainwashed the Elemental Knights to work for him as the Astral Knights. Soon they were all defeated, Rukifellth personally killing Bulzeeb (Regulus), who had betrayed him, until Bomberman fought Rukifellth and defeated him. Afterward, Rukifellth revealed that he was using Bomberman and the Astral Knights to collect the stones, and would have them whether Bomberman beat them or lost to them. He then used it to transform into Sthertoth. After Sthertoth was defeated, combined with the goddess Mihaele to form the Angel of Light and Shadow, who was defeated, Rukifellth was released from Sthertoth's control, and all the knights brought back to life. It is implied that Lilith and Rukifellth are in love, which makes Pommy and Bomberman jealous. If Molok is defeated before Zhael (though players usually go after Zhael first), Zhael says that she would kill Lilith even if she wasn't her mortal enemy, as she does not want another woman to attract Rukifellth's attention. This, and the ending scene where Zoniha asks Zhael if she is jealous of Lilith, implies that Zhael is also in love with Rukifellth. If Mihaele beats Bomberman with Bludgeoning Blow, or if Bomberman defeats Sthertoth without getting all seven Elemental Stones, an alternate ending (and a dark one at that) begins after Bomberman defeats Sthertoth. Once Sthertoth's ultimate form is defeated, Rukifellth is briefly released from Sthertoth's control, before once again transforms into the God of Chaos. Lilith and Rukifellth are seemingly killed when Sthertoth destroys Warship Noah. Battle Rukifellth has four attacks, three of which do 2 damage, and one of which is instant knockout. *'Chaos Blade': Makes a sword surrounded by purple energy fall from the ceiling. Easy to avoid if Bomberman keeps moving. *'Blood Sword': Makes an energy blade appear under Bomberman by stabbing the ground. Also easy to avoid if Bomberman keeps moving. *'Speed Strike': Charges at Bomberman and swings his sword. Bomberman can plant a bomb to trick Rukifellth into running into the explosion and taking damage. *'Dark Victory': The typical Instant Knockout attack. Unlike most of the other bosses, Rukifellth uses this attack whenever he wants, not just when he is low on health. Rukifellth cannot be stunned by kicked bombs or pumped bombs. Ice bombs are efficient for beating him, since they do not have a "one at a time limit" as Earth Bombs and Light Bombs do. Rukifellth can kick bombs, but the best way to defeat him is to kick bombs at him, or plant them next to him. If he charges at Bomberman to use Speed Strike or Evil Victory, and Bomberman plants a bomb and runs out of the way, Rukifellth will run into it and take damage from the explosion. This is also an easy way to defeat Zhael, Molok, Zoniha, and Bulzeeb. Etymology Rukifellth's Japanese name (ルキフェルス) is a nearly identical transliteration of Lucifer (ルキフェル); it is most likely meant to come from either Luciferus, a possible Latin form, or Luciferous, an antiquated English word. Rukifellth's English name is an almost unrecognizable reinterpretation, although the word "fell" may have implied connotations to fallen angels. Trivia *In the English version, his title is "The Dark Messenger". The Japanese version translates to "Dark Messiah". Gallery Rukifellth Appears.png|Rukifellth appears Rukifellth 2.png|Rukifellth with a red eye Rukifellth and the Celestial Stone.png|Rukifellth standing with the Celestial Stone Rukifellth2_2.png|Rukifellth rendered from B64-TSA Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Former Villains